Unexamined Japanese patent application H04-165603 discloses a surface mounting chip network component having network circuits with nine (odd) terminals formed on the surface of insulating substrate, wherein respective four and five terminals are arranged on the opposite sides on the substrate (see FIG. 3).
To mount surface mounting components to printed circuit board, pieces of solder paste are placed on the board to bridge each terminal of the components with the corresponding land on the board, followed by raising temperature to melt the pieces of solder paste and gradually cooling down to room temperature. The sequence of soldering is referred to as Reflow Soldering Process that bonds and connects each terminal with each land mechanically and electrically.
In the Reflow Soldering Process mentioned above, molten solder has good wetting condition on the surface of both said terminals and lands as well as low viscosity. Surface tension on the molten solder serves to attract each terminal to each land. In Reflow Soldering of surface mounting chip network component having network circuits with odd number of terminals formed on the surface of insulating substrate, surface tension at the side with more terminals may beat the tension at the opposite side with less terminals to break attracting force of solder at the opposite side so as to stand up the component. It is referred to as “Tomb Stone Phenomenon”.
The purpose of the invention is to suppress Tomb Stone Phenomenon on surface mounting chip network component having network circuits with three or more odd number of terminals on insulating substrate.